Angel of the Amis
by Theatregirls2317
Summary: What if Eponine Thenardier had a daughter? What if that daughter was named Christine and happened to grow up to become the leading soprano at the Opera Populaire in Paris, France? What if her Angel of music happened to be somebody very important from her mother's past?
1. Chapter 1: Enjolras

A/N: This is the first chapter but eventually, this is going to be a crossover of Les Miserables and The Phantom Of The Opera, my two favorite Broadway musicals of all time. I do not own either one of them (I wish!).

Part 1: Enjolras

Enjolras was not one for love. He never had been. The women he came in contact with had their heads full of air. Their focus was on dresses and men, not intellectual things. In his life, only one girl cared about the matters of the world and liked to make her opinions known. This girl was beautiful in his eyes. She had a fire that followed her wherever she went. She was strong and different and for that, Enjolras, the man with a heart of stone, couldn't help but fall in love with her, the one and only Eponine Thenardier.

So when Eponine came running up to him one day with tears streaming down her face, it was impossible for Enjolras not to worry. She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed for a moment.

Eponine hiccoughed. "I'm in a fat lot of trouble. A while back ago, Grantaire and I were playing a drinking game…. And we were so drunk and we…. And now I'm….. I CAN'T GO HOME!" She began sobbing again.

Enjolras took her hands. " 'Ponine, you have to calm down so I can understand you."

Her breaths became deeper. "I'm pregnant. I was drunk and Grantaire was drunk and it just sort of happened. If my parents found out, there is no telling what they would do to me or the baby. And," she said, setting her hand on her virtually flat stomach, "I don't want my baby to live the kind of life that I did."

Enjolras looked at his friend in disbelief. "Does Grantaire know?"

She shook her head. "Nobody does. And I don't want him to know unless he is the baby's only option. He might think I'm a…. a…"

"No he wouldn't. He is one of your best friends. Plus it is his son or daughter, too. Doesn't he deserve to know?"

She sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

Enjolras drew her in. "You can stay with me. You will probably have to stay around my house when you start to show, since you don't want anybody to know. You plan on keeping it, don't you?"

Eponine nodded, her hand still perched on her belly. Enjolras could see the pain in her eyes and his heart bled for his love. "When the baby comes, just say it is a sibling of yours whose care you were charged with. Hopefully it will look more like you than Grantaire so your story will seem plausible."

Enjolras kissed her forehead and stroked her long black hair. It was so sad that this had happened to the girl who had already had so much sadness in her life. He knew that she would be a good mother; half of her life she had raised Azelma, Gavroche, and the others as her own. It was just sad that she would have to hide it. He made up his mind in that instant and softly whispered in her ear, "I'm going to be the best adoptive parent there ever was. She won't even have to know about her real father."

Eponine looked up surprisedly. "She?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I just know you are going to have a beautiful little girl."

She just smiled and leaned her head against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Eponine

I still don't own Les Mis or Phantom though I dearly love both.. Hope y'all like!

Part 2: Eponine

2 years later

Eponine bounced her gurgling baby up and down on her knee. The little girl reached out and grabbed a piece of her mother's dark hair. Eponine smiled. Her daughter really was a blessing. Then again, she had experienced many blessings in the last 2 years. After the girl was born, Eponine and Enjolras married. People just assumed that the young couple was raising her young sibling as their own. Miraculously enough, the new baby girl looked almost a mirror image of Eponine at that age, so much so that nobody paid attention to her eyes, the eyes of a certain drunk revolutionary.

"There are my lovely ladies!" Enjolras said joyfully as he kissed Eponine and lifted the baby out of her arms. Eponine smiled yet again.

"Dinner is ready, mon amour," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. What she loved more than anything in the world was her little family and if she had thought for just one second that they could be ripped away from her, she would have fought with all of her power to keep them right there with her.

The front door burst open as a breathless Courfeyrac entered.

"Enjolras, the people are ready to fight. Gav says that the soldiers are getting ready as well. We need our fearless leader."

Enjolras quickly handed the beautiful little girl back to her mother as he grabbed his red coat. _Always the red_, Eponine thought. She grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave us," she pleaded. He grabbed his wife and kissed her hard.

"I'm fighting to make this world a better place for our daughter. She doesn't need to grow up knowing the horrors of the streets or the danger of night."

With that, he ran out the door following Courfeyrac. Eponine, with tears in her eyes, scribbled a quick note and picked up her child, ready to go after her husband. First, she had to take care of her daughter.

Silently sobbing, she stood in front of the Pontmercy's house. Her hands shook as she knocked on their door. Marius came, looking shocked to see his old friend.

"Can I help y-" he asked but was cut off by Eponine.

"Listen, I don't have much time. I have to go look for Enjolras. I need you to watch my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes. If something happens to either one of us, I need you to take her to Grantaire. I also need you to give him this letter."

She turned to leave after kissing her girl goodbye, knowing it would likely be the last time she saw her.


	3. Chapter 3: Marius

A/N: Still own nothing... And I'm dont for the night. Hopefully I will have the fourth and fifth chapters done by tomorrow! I promise I have a plan for where this is going. I hope you all enjoy it!

Part 3: Marius

"Who was that, my dear?" Cosette asked thoughtfully. She was holding their small, blonde daughter Meg and attempting to put her to sleep.

"Eponine. She said that they are at the barricade and that if she and Enjolras didn't make it out, I was to give the baby to Grantaire along with this letter," Marius replied.

"I'm rather confused," she murmured. "Do you think she would mind if we read the letter? It might explain some things."

Marius nodded. "It is the least she can do since we are taking in her daughter for a few days."

Cosette shakily opened the letter. It read:

_"My dear friend Grantaire,_

_I have entrusted this letter to Marius and if you are reading this, it means that I am dead as is Enjolras. You deserve to know._

_Once upon another time, we played a drinking game and got way too drunk for our own good. You know my 'little sister'? Well she isn't really my little sister. She is my daughter. Our daughter. Since I'm dead, I want you to take care of her. Her name is Christine Victoria and she is about 1 and a half years old. She has your eyes._

_Please take good care of her. She is my only child and I love her very much. When she gets older, please tell her about me and that I love her._

_ Sincerely,_

_Eponine Thenardier"_

The couple looked over at the little brunette girl wobbily sitting by their daughter Meg. She did indeed have Grantaire's big, green eyes. Cosette went to pick her up. "The poor girl."

"Poor Eponine," Marius murmured. "I should have guessed when she disappeared for a while. She was so young to become a mother. And Grantaire's? Of all the Amis, he's about the last one I'd expect to father her child, though if they were drinking, I suppose anything is possible."

"What will we do if Grantaire is killed as well?" Cosette worried.

"I know as a matter of fact that they aren't going to allow Grantaire to fight; he's much too inebriated to fight."

Cosette sighed in relief. "At least the baby will have somebody."

Marius frowned. "Ep and Enjolras aren't dead yet."

Cosette just nodded solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4: Enjolras

Part 4: Enjolras

"Courfeyrac, is it clear?"

"No! They are coming!" he shouted.

Enjolras thought he saw a new boy running in but he payed no mind to it. _Lord knows we need more_, he thought to himself.

"Who goes there?" a voice called.

Enjolras thought of Eponine. He thought of his adoptive daughter, Christine. He loved them both so much more than either of them could ever know and it was for that reason that he had to do this. "The French Revolution!" he yelled.

"Fire!" the other voice screamed back.

"Duck!" Enjolras called back to his own side. He ran up and perched himself at the forefront of the barricade, shielding Gavroche from any incoming bullets, not aware of the gun that was pointing right at him. Eponine was all too aware. She ran out and shoved both Enjolras and Gavroche out of the line of fire, taking the bullets on herself. One lodged itself in the side of her head and the other deep in her stomach.

Enjolras ran forward to catch her. The new boy had turned out to be his wife. _That figures,_ he thought. She was already closing her eyes.

"Joly!" he screamed. "Joly, help!"

Eponine reached up to tough his face. "I love you. Remember, love never dies," she murmured, flashing him a weak smile before her bright brown eyes lost their light and closed for good. He held her in his arms and sobbed. The Amis decided to let him have his moment of grief before they reminded him of the battle at hand.

"Enjolras, let us take her body to a safe place. We can bury her later," Combeferre suggested.

Enjolras refused to let go of his Eponine but he carried her to the back alley way where it had been decided they would lay their dead. She was the first of many to fall, he realized. As she rested on the cold, hard stone, she looked tiny in death.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he made his way back to the battle. His friends were dropping all around him. Honestly, with Eponine and the Amis dead, what was the point in his living?

"Enjolras, look out!" he heard someone yell. A bullet struck him hard in the side. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a rather familiar looking man dragging him away from the barricade.


	5. Chapter 5: Marius

Part 5: Marius

He walked into his house, dreading the conversation he was about to have with his wife. She looked so happy there playing with the girls.

"Cosette," he said.

Upon seeing him arrive, her face instantly paled.

"Eponine is dead. She was shot twice while trying to protect Enjolras. They can't find Enjolras' body, they assume that he is dead like the rest or has been taken hostage by which case, they will never leave him alive. What he has orchestrated is treason, and he has placed a false sense of hope in the people that the king does not like."

Cosette swallowed. "So, where do we find Grantaire is the next question, I guess?"

Marius sighed. "He is locked in the café, very angry that we wouldn't allow him to fight." He picked up the little brunette girl and the letter from her mother that suddenly felt very heavy in his hands. "We should probably take her to her father now, shouldn't we?"

Cosette looked apprehensive. "Are you sure we should give her to him? I mean, it really is no problem for her to live with us. And with his excessive drinking, is it safe?"

He shook his head. "It was 'Ponine's last dying wish. We need to honor it. I will take her, you should stay with Meg."

She nodded and kissed Christine goodbye. It was a long awkward walk to the café. Though the street had been cleaned, the air surrounding it still smelled overwhelmingly like blood. Christine played with his coat. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the café.


	6. Chapter 6: Grantaire

Part 6: Grantaire

Grantaire was sulking in the café, frustrated that his friends had gone off to fight without him. As he took a big gulp of beer, the door opened. He was finally getting set free, he thought excitedly. But all it was was Marius Pontmercy and…. Eponine's little sister? Marius walked over to him and gently laid the baby in his arms. Next, he set the letter on the table next to him.

"Take good care of her, okay?" Marius whispered as he walked away. Grantaire was awfully confused. Why did he have Eponine's sister? And why had he been left in charge of her? He supposed he haad better read the letter, maybe it would clear things up. On the front it said _Grantaire_ in Eponine's big, loopy letters.

The further he read, the more pale his face became. He did in fact remember that night just over 2 years ago. Eponine was always funny when she was drunk. He could get her to say things she never would have said in her normal state. However, he did not know that they had a daughter because of it. He looked at Christine. She looked very much like her mother, but she did have his eyes.

His heart sank. Everyone was dead. A sudden wave of fury cascaded over him. He smashed his bottle of beer and vowed that he would never drink again. His drinking kept him away from the fight. If he had been there, there was a chance that he could have saved Ep and Enjolras and some of the others. This little girl, his little girl, would have still had her family.

Sighing, he picked her up again. He needed to start over. Right then and there, he decided to move to Sweden and learn a new trade. He had nothing of value to pack up and the girl had little else to wear. There was a boat leaving that night. It would be best for both of them if they were on it.

As the two of them reached the dock, the woman that was taking money asked for their names.

"Daae," he replied, saying the first name that came to mind.

She nodded, admitting them on board. He looked down at Christine. She smiled and reached for his nose. Already, he loved her. He would do anything to keep her safe..

"That is a lovely daughter you have there," a woman said, traipsing towards him. He grinned sadly.

"Thank you. She looks like her mother."

The womanglanced at him. "Is she not on board?"

Grantaire's face fell. "No, I'm afraid she isn't. Her mother passed away a few days ago."

The woman apologized quickly. "I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea!"

He just nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the trip.


End file.
